fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/2000 Miles, aka The Fleeing Disaster - A Gender-Flipped: Genderless Christmas Carol
off from last episode, Season 1 Nyan stands in front of the gang, except Bagel and Hagel who are lying on the floor dead. Season 1 Nyan jumps out of the window. Krazy: 'Why is it always the window, man? This apartment was more expensive than you guys think. ''a pink portal opens and sucks one of their chairs in. 'Krazy: '''See, this is what I'm talking about. ''2 Nyan shoots from the portal and tries to explain what happened. '''Season 2 Nyan: '''Listen... '''Stacy: Get away from us, you freak! hits Nyan on the head then uppercuts her with a foot. Season 2 Nyan: 'It wasn't me... '''Dude: '''Yes, it was! You can't lie about this, man. Listen, I'm sorry that I made you stray away from the gang. But how did you get these magical powers? When did your personality completely change? I mean, you were always a bit of a dick, but where did this come from? '''Season 2 Nyan: '''You wanna know? I've always had these magical powers, but I was told I had to live in your house so my powers could be compressed. ''Gender-Flipped gang stare at Krazy. 'Stacy: '''You knew this? '''Krazy: '''What? I'm not just gonna make Nyan feel like an outcast-- ''and the evil form of Hagel escape from the Spirit Realm to the outside world. Unfortunately, they stopped in the Gender-Flipped gang's apartment. Steller jumps at Stacy. '''gender-flipped II: genderless season two episode five: "2000 miles" stares intently at Stacy. Steller: I need you. Come. conjures a magical portal to the Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds Universe, which he and Stacy go into. They land in Lord SuperFanon'Dregg's castle. Steller: '''This was the worst place to stop, I'm telling you. But anyway, you remember your dog? '''Stacy: I never had a dog. I have a gerbil, though. pulls a dancing gerbil out of her pocket. Steller: 'Shit, I got the wrong universe again. ''suddenly appears. Stacy drops her gerbil. '''Staceonardo: I had a dog. TMGN appear. They were fighting Lord SuperFanon'Dregg's minions in the castle. Steller: 'Staceonardo. I have found your dog. '''Staceonardo: '''Derpypound? ''fill up in Staceonardo's eyes as Steller fires a pink laser beam into the sky. Morningsplinter, who was floating through the sky with Robzar, was hit by this and drops Robzar. The newly-found Robzar is zapped with psychic energy. 'Staceonardo: '''Oh, my God, I never thought I'd get him back. ''sucks all of the negativity from Robzar's soul and expands the positivity that is already there, just hidden. In the beaming lights, all Stacy could see was Derpypound. 'Staceonardo: '''Oh, my God... ''hugs Derpypound, who stays true to his name. 'Derpypound: '''Woof woof worf! '''Bagelangelo: '''Hey, Staceonardo, might as well use your new metal friend here to fight all these minions. ''starts kissing Staceonardo, getting slobber all over her. Like any dog would. 'Krazatello: '''Stop the saliva ceremony, Stace, we've got work to do. ''of the characters except Stacy get into battle position. '''Steller: to Stacy. You too. Stacy: ''Oh, okay!'' gets into battle position. A few seconds later, the Mermaid Man transition theme plays and we cut to all of Lord SuperFanon'Dregg's minions in line. Every time one of the villains' names is said, we see them in a highly detailed style. The TMGN: '''Slashzon! '''Steller: '''Zuko Slashzon is awesome. '''The TMGN: '''SSKloose! ... Mutagen M. Pinkamena Pie! '''Stacy: '''They're pulling at strings here, aren't they? '''The TMGN: '''Baxter Senpai! ... BebaconMahBop and Thatrockstuff, the duo of dummies! ... Aceanimal Crossing Leaduck! ... and Ryan Usagi MiyamoT.o Yellow Bird! '''Krazatello: I thought you were a nice guy. Usagi MiyamoT.o Yellow Bird slices one of Krazatello's tentacles off. Usagi: 'Not anymore. ''Mermaid Man transition theme plays and we cut to Krazy, Dude and the most important character of all, Dave the Stoned Guy, struggling to fight off Season 1 Nyan who has killed Season 2 Nyan, as we can see from her being unconscious. Krazy's tentacles are literally all over the place and there's holes in the floor from Krazy spitting green acid however missing Nyan. Dude has a black eye and his right arm has come loose. Dave the Stoned Guy is unsurprisingly stoned. Season 1 Nyan is shooting purple mini-comets like in "Bagels pt.2", and she's foreseeing attacks so she can dodge them when they come. 'Dude: '''Man, she has an epic strategy! I hope Stacy comes back soon. '''Krazy: '''Well, Dude, it doesn't really matter. Since Nyan has killed another Nyan, if his Dimensional Self-Controller registers it, Nyan is going straight to the Spirit Realm! ''Dude, Dave and Nyan are thrown into a purple purgatory, a null void that embodies emptiness. This "room" is the Dimensional Self-Controller. '''Dimensional Self-Controller: Correct, Stunent. Hello, Nyan. Nyan's enemies. Krazy: What do you want? Dimensional Self-Controller: I wanted to tell you... You guys have been killed in another dimension. All of you. Dave: 'Well that's BS, maaaan! '''Dude: '''Seriously, DSC, how? '''Dimensional Self-Controller: '''Don't call me DSC. And I'll show you... ''see a clip of the TMGN universe. Lord SuperFanon'Dregg forcefully pushes the TMGN, using magic, to the edge of his tower. Derpypound tries to get Staceonardo up but BebaconMahBop pushes him down into a lake. '''Staceonardo ''(in recorded clip): Derpypound!'' Rapheli ''(in recorded clip): Whatever you do, Stace, don't let go.'' Staceonardo ''(in recorded clip): I have to. I'll save you, Derpypound.'' throws herself into the lake, and so do the TMGN after they decide they'll have to save her. It's Stacy versus Lord SuperFanon'Dregg. Stacy'' (in recorded clip): 'Look, I don't know who you are--'' ''SuperFanon'Dregg has choked Stacy using a power similar to The Force. The recorded clip ends and we see the gang's reactions. Dude gasps. '''Dude: Stacy... no... 'Krazy: '''Let me guess, you're gonna kill us so dimensions don't become all warped and crap. '''Dimensional Self-Controller: '''No... I will leave you three to struggle with your lives. I am evil after all. For you, Nyan... ''1 Nyan suddenly curls up into a ball and explodes, leaving nothing behind. 'Dimensional Self-Controller: '''See ya guys. Merry Christmas. ''to a montage. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2TG8yMDfro 2000 Miles by the Pretenders plays in the background as we see a collection of scenes from the aftermath of this battle between dimensions. We see: Krazy, Dude, Dave and Steller at Stacy's funeral, with Dimensional Self-Caller being there via Krazy's smartphone which is rested onto Stacy's grave. We also see: Krazy shedding a tear when he goes shopping and sees the aisle of bagels. We see, in a different universe: The Dimensional Self-Caller killing Toast in the What If Bagel Was Toast Universe - since Bagel is dead. We see Stacy's watermelon from "Tomorrow", with half of it gone. We see Dude crying himself to sleep at night. The song ends and all we see is a black-and-white framed picture of the gang - Stacy, Krazy, Dude, Bagel, Hagel and Nyan.] end. Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless